1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of viewing aids for observing display screens. It relates to a device for observing a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a device is known for example from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,894. A supplementary lens is described in this, which is fastened to a computer screen by way of a holding arm and is envisaged for an eye distance of 5 cm to 20 cm in front of the lens. By way of this one may achieve an apparent picture distance of infinity, by which means the accommodation of the eyes for presbyopic users is to be simplified. Numerous ergonomic problems and problems with regard to operating physiology however remain.